


Sting's Desire

by PaperFox19



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23642827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Sting’s feelings for Natsu are strange but genuine.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Sting Eucliffe
Kudos: 34





	Sting's Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Old Fic Repost

Sting’s Desire

Sting’s feelings for Natsu are strange but genuine.

**Sting’s fantasy**

-x-

It had been a few days after the grand magical games and Sting was locked in his room. The light dragon slayer’s room was covered with news articles and pictures about Natsu Dragneel. Most of his guild mates thought he hated Natsu, others thought it was some kind of rivalry, only two people knew the truth Lector and Rogue.

Sting had a hardcore crush on the fire dragon slayer. He was depressed when the slayer vanished from the world, and when he returned now the same age as him. A small part of him hoped that if he proved himself he could show he was worthy of being the male’s mate.

The blonde laid naked on his bed, staring up at the pictures of Natsu on the wall. (To be fair he wasn’t at Juvia’s level of love but that bordered obsession.) He imagined being held by the muscled wizard, to feel the warmth against his skin.

He ran his hands over his own muscled form, thinking of Natsu touching him. His cock certainly liked the idea, it stood from his nest of blonde pubes, reaching 11 inches in length. He knew Natsu was bigger; especially from this one picture of the pink haired male in swim trunks, the massive bulge was undeniable. Again to be fair all dragon slayers were hung like horses.

Sting massaged his stiff penis, giving firm strokes from the base to the tip. His free hand moved down to massaged his balls. “Natsu-san oh oh!” Natsu was so wild it was easy to imagine all kinds of things. Would he pump him to completion while sucking the head?

**Natsu pumped his cock while sucking his tip, and when Sting came he drank him down. “Now that’s tasty, now I got a fire in my belly!” his massive cock throbbing ready for what came next.**

Would he tease him licking his shaft while massaging his balls? He moaned at the thought. Would he suck him while going lower, preparing him for their mating? His hand left his balls to tease lower, he started with one finger; this wasn’t the first time he’d played with his ass but he was in fantasy mode now.

**Natsu sucked his shaft, his hot mouth working him from the root to the tip, his warm hands spreading his cheeks so his fingers could play. One finger slipped in, rocking in and out.**

Sting moaned, his cheeks flushed red. One finger became two and eventually three after about thirty thrusts. His toes curled as he found his prostate, he abused his sweet spot imagining that’s what Natsu would do. His fingers were sure to be hot, he’d be ready faster but he’d continue just to tease him.

**Natsu would remove his fingers, and he’d be ready to claim him, the tip kissed his entrance and as it pushed in he cries out!**

“Natsu-sama!!!” he cried out as he came, his seed firing all over his pecs and abs. He scooped some up thinking it was Natsu’s cum, but no fantasy could beat the real thing.

Bang!

The door was ripped apart as Natsu came bursting into the room. “Sting!” he shouted as he burst in, he froze in shock upon seeing the naked and cum covered male.

As it happened Sabertooth had called Natsu hoping they could get Sting out of his room. He had shown up just in time to hear Sting’s climactic declaration. Without thinking he sprung into action. He never expected to burst in on…this!

Sting was frozen in both embarrassment and shock. He had cum on his body still, he had moaned Natsu’s name, and he heard it. “I see the problem.” Natsu says and walks over to the bed. The blonde was still to stunned to move, he was even a little scared, he dwas expecting rejection.

He got what he didn’t expect, Natsu kissed him. Natsu Kissed HIM! Still kissing him, his lips tasted like fire, not that he knew what fire tasted like, but if it tasted like anything it was this. He closed his eyes as a happy tear ran over his cheek.

The kiss broke for air. “Ah, please don’t tell me this is all a dream, just another of my fantasies.” He says clinging to the pink haired male.

He was suddenly flipped onto his belly. He looked up at the smirking dragon slayer and Smack! The fire dragon slayer’s hand came across his firm rear and Sting moaned. “Did that hurt?”

“A…a little…” he says blushing.

“Then it’s not a dream.” He pulled Sting up for another kiss. He kissed back this time, no longer feeling anything but desire and happiness. “Sorry about the door.”

“I can get a new one, does this mean you’ll take me as your mate.”

“Yeah but not here!” he scooped Sting up and held him bridal style, still naked and now hard. “I have to complete my mission, I was asked to get you out of your room, so let’s go to mine!” with that said Sting barely had a second to hold onto Natsu as he ran at great speed, from out of his room down the halls of the guild, not caring who they passed. They ran passed countless people as they ran to Natsu’s place, not an ounce of caring between the two.

Sting was just so happy to be in Natsu’s arms, what followed lasted for days and put all of his fantasies to shame. Natsu eventually gave Sting back, with a noticeable limp and a blessed out expression.

Seeing Sting like this gave Rogue hope for his desire…Gajeel!

End


End file.
